simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Workshop
| image = File:Toyfactory menu.png | imagewidth = 195px | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 2000 (2014) 75 (2015) | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 5 | Row 3 title = Income | Row 3 info = 500, 45 | Row 4 title = Collection Time | Row 4 info = 24 hours | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 12 x 8 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = 12 hours | Row 7 title = Action | Row 7 info = Making Toys for Ungrateful Kids | Row 8 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 8 info = None }} The is a limited time building released on December 3, 2014 during the Christmas 2014 Event. It was required to launch the Event, the Player could have Elves and some Characters make Presents once it was completed. This was the main way to earn Presents during Part 1 of the Event. It returned in the Winter 2015 Event as a premium item bundled with Little Helper Ralph. The Toy Workshop is where the player could see the progress of jobs required in the main questlines, Santa's Tasks, and could see a complete list of characters with jobs that earned presents as the jobs were unlocked through the progression of the Event. It was also where the players could track the progress and have easy access to the Elves. It returned on December 11, 2017 during The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event featured in the Toy Workshop And Bell Bundle. Jobs Involved Little Helper Ralph *''Jam The Assembly Line - 24h'' Homer Simpson *''Beg Elves to Stay - 6h'' *''Perform in a Wet T-Shirt Contest -8h'' Brainiacs *''Research Elves - 8h'' Dimwits *''Stare at Elves - 5m'' *''Ride the Toy Conveyor Belt - 6h'' Gluttons *''Binge on Candy Canes - 60m'' *''Eat an Elf Berry Kruty Burger - 60m'' *''Complain About the Elves - 4h'' High Rollers *''Harass Elves - 4h'' Kooks *''Check out the Toy Workshop - 45s'' *''Guzzle Elf Berry Juice in the Canteen - 6h'' Saints *''Try to Convert Elves to the Church - 60m'' Springfielders *''Make Toys - 4h'' *''Stock Santa's Sleigh - 8h'' *''Complain About the Elves - 4h'' Youngsters *''Take Inventory - 30m'' *''Drink an Elf Berry Squishee - 60m'' *''Pet an Elf - 4h'' *''Trade Presents - 4h'' Apu *''Send Apu to Make Executive Stress Toys- 4h '' Barney *''Make Drinking Board Games - 4h'' Bart *''Make Hover Boards - 4h'' Elves *''Make Toys - 4h'' Hank Scorpio *''Make Radio Controlled Drones - 4h'' Hans Moleman *''Make Slippers - 4h'' Homer *''Make Homer Try to Fly the Sleigh - 4h'' Lisa *''Make Musical Instruments - 4h'' Marge *''Make Karaoke Systems - 4h'' Milhouse *''Make Dolls - 4h'' Ned *''Make Cheery Christmas Sweaters - 4h'' Otto *''Make My First Bong Gift Sets - 4h'' Professor Frink *''Make Virtual Reality Helmets - 4h'' Rev. Lovejoy *''Make Train Sets - 4h'' Santa *''Eat Milk and Cookies - 4h'' Squeaky Voice Teen *''Make Piggy Banks - 4h'' Willie *''Make Wee Little Tractors - 4h'' *''Make Willie Sweep the Toy Factory Floor - 8h'' Category:Christmas 2014 Event Category:Limited Time Category:Buildings Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Winter 2015 Event Category:Premium Items Category:Premium Buildings